shoesinliveactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Bop
Baby Bop is like many precocious children her age. She loves to carry her yellow blanket around and is almost never even seen without it, calling it her "blankey". Baby Bop's favorite toy doll is her stuffed teddy bear, something she loves almost as much as her blanket. She also wears a pink bow in her hair, and prettyish pink ballet shoes on her feet. Barney-Let the Games Begin 2005 2.05.935.jpg Barney-Let the Games Begin 2005 2.04.809.jpg Barney-Let the Games Begin 2005 2.05.050.jpg 1A9C9D4B-4C9C-436C-99AA-4C47097480A1.jpeg 3BDAE49C-644C-4178-BCFA-B2E7100F3F90.jpeg E05A4D66-CE11-475A-AAAE-DA0078F168E0.jpeg E4A09E0B-E992-4829-9F0A-22BEB1FA0049.jpeg B4D98EE8-524E-4A0B-A7C4-EB08B54103A4.jpeg 0718A62C-F280-48F0-8364-FA22EDD23A66.gif D851224A-6DD1-45B6-9B9E-F9D78E07F28C.png A7C0596A-218E-4BEB-B0E6-FA4AA89B0192.gif 6125FCE6-89B4-49F5-8D30-4AB8A161AB6C.gif 94EB97B4-4031-4078-BBDF-58418AD823AA.png 80F0501D-91CC-460F-B614-3FCA93EA3C3B.png B19119E7-DA64-44FF-9864-7FE223B40EF3.png F5188A3A-2CA9-432A-9DC0-36F75A9B6A46.gif 7A406F41-746C-4651-BA02-142D023EB4DF.gif 9612A09E-C446-4485-9B69-105E58E63815.gif Capture9.JPG Vlcsnap-2014-12-06-15h26m42s87.png Vlcsnap-2014-12-06-15h26m45s88.png Vlcsnap-2014-12-06-15h26m58s95.png Vlcsnap-2014-12-06-15h26m54s93.png 86FA7E98-D732-4AB7-8649-45E1F0F8FAF3.jpeg 1CFD3742-7314-4CEE-A232-04D48A856320.jpeg vlcsnap-2019-07-27-23h49m52s726.png vlcsnap-2019-07-27-23h49m52s723.png Barney - Hickory Dickory Dock (SONG) 0.25.425.jpg Barney - Hickory Dickory Dock (SONG) 0.24.858.jpg Barney - Hickory Dickory Dock (SONG) 0.25.058.jpg Barney - Hickory Dickory Dock (SONG) 0.25.259.jpg Barney - Hickory Dickory Dock (SONG) 0.25.592.jpg Barney - Hickory Dickory Dock (SONG) 0.25.726.jpg Barney - Hickory Dickory Dock (SONG) 0.26.059.jpg BJ-2.gif BabyBopShoe(BarneyandFriendsbloopers).png Baby Bop Dancing.gif Baby Bop Stomp.gif Baby Bop Shoes (3).gif Baby Bop shoes (2).gif Baby Bop Shoes.gif Barney & Friends You Can Do It! (Season 6, Episode 17) 0.08.609.jpg Barney & Friends You Can Do It! (Season 6, Episode 17) 0.08.642.jpg Barney & Friends You Can Do It! (Season 6, Episode 17) 0.08.709.jpg Barney & Friends You Can Do It! (Season 6, Episode 17) 0.08.909.jpg Barney Let's Play School (1999) 0.08.600.jpg Barney Let's Play School (1999) 0.09.167.jpg Barney Let's Play School (1999) 0.09.233.jpg Barney Let's Play School (1999) 0.09.367.jpg Barney Round and Round we go DVD Version 0.09.376.jpg Barney Round and Round we go DVD Version 0.09.309.jpg Barney Round and Round we go DVD Version 0.08.876.jpg Barney Land of Make Believe 0.28.440.jpg Barney Land of Make Believe 0.28.640.jpg Barney Land of Make Believe 0.29.520.jpg Barney - The Princess and The Frog (Full Episode) 0.04.104.jpg Barney - The Princess and The Frog (Full Episode) 0.04.037.jpg Barney - The Princess and The Frog (Full Episode) 0.04.204.jpg Barney - The Princess and The Frog (Full Episode) 0.04.338.jpg Barney - Count the Numbers (SONG) 1.25.719.jpg Barney - Count the Numbers (SONG) 0.16.049.jpg Barney - Count the Numbers (SONG) 0.13.347.jpg Barney - Count the Numbers (SONG) 0.15.382.jpg Barney - Count the Numbers (SONG) 0.10.944.jpg Barney - Count the Numbers (SONG) 0.09.109.jpg Barney - Count the Numbers (SONG) 0.06.106.jpg Barney - Count the Numbers (SONG) 0.08.876.jpg Barney - Count the Numbers (SONG) 0.06.540.jpg Barney - Count the Numbers (SONG) 1.25.953.jpg Barney - Count the Numbers (SONG) 1.26.587.jpg Barney - Count the Numbers (SONG) 1.26.153.jpg Barney - Count the Numbers (SONG) 1.27.020.jpg Barney - Count the Numbers (SONG) 0.05.739.jpg More Barney Songs 0.08.642-1.jpg Barney Camp Wannarunnaround (1997) 2.02.322.jpg Barney Camp Wannarunnaround (1997) 2.02.389.jpg Barney Camp Wannarunnaround (1997) 2.02.456.jpg Barney Camp Wannarunnaround (1997) 2.02.522.jpg Barney Camp Wannarunnaround (1997) 2.02.589.jpg Barney Camp Wannarunnaround (1997) 2.02.689.jpg Barney Camp Wannarunnaround (1997) 2.03.090.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-07-28-01h24m47s132.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-27-23h49m52s719.png 20190710.jpg 20190710-Grabi.jpg 20190708-Grabi.jpg 20190708-Grabi1.jpg 20190708-Grabi3.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-05-01-01h48m14s976.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-08-19h08m13s464.png Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-18h04m53s439.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-04-01h38m36s937.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-04-01h38m05s953.png Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-18h05m49s439.png Bandicam 2019-04-12 19-56-00-513.jpg Bandicam 2019-04-12 15-00-04-399.jpg Bandicam 2019-04-12 14-59-51-082.jpg Bandicam 2019-04-12 14-59-47-735.jpg Bandicam 2019-04-12 14-59-35-506.jpg $RC4L01V.png $RQR6OJI.png $R83RDLL.png $REBPMP2.png $RE3V5NP.png $RE9D80D.png $RWUBVYI.png $RYX7H1L.png AC92122A-35AC-4FBB-8875-1D4C10D46EA4.gif A54A0B96-B931-49AE-B74E-57FB3610F53D.gif 37C1B861-BA46-414A-9C4D-C1EFBF45FB67.jpeg Y2matecom-ba-1581306407345.gif Category:Ballet Shoes Category:Shoes Close-Up